Fuel cell systems provide a good alternative to fossil fuels as an energy source due to the renewable nature of the fuel and the low carbon footprint of energy production. Fuel cell systems typically include a fuel cell arrangement, which converts a fuel into electricity, and a fuel supply, which supplies fuel to the fuel cell arrangement. In some systems, a fuel generator is preferred as the fuel supply due to the high energy densities of the fuel storage compositions. These fuel generators react a chemical fuel storage composition to produce fuel, wherein the fuel storage composition may be supplied in replaceable cartridges to the fuel generator.
With the increased use of portable devices, portability is also a desirable feature in energy sources. However, to enable portability of a fuel cell system, the fuel cartridges must be limited to a portable size. This requirement limits the amount of fuel storage composition within each cartridge, which, in turn, limits the amount of fuel that may be produced from each cartridge. Thus, there is a need for a portable, lightweight, thin fuel cartridge for energy-dense fuel storage compositions. Accordingly, there is also a need for a portable, lightweight, thin container for holding the fuel cartridge, even during operation when the fuel cartridge can reach high temperatures.